prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame
The George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame is a pro wrestling hall of fame and museum located within the Dan Gable International Wrestling Institute and Museum in Waterloo, Iowa. It is run by wrestling historian and journalist Mike Chapman. The hall of fame recognizes professional wrestlers who also have a background in amateur wrestling. Formerly located in Newton, Iowa, the Hall of Fame moved to Waterloo in 2007. The building suffered severe flooding in 2008, but has since been repaired. Special Awards Frank Gotch Award First presented in 2000, the award recognizes individuals is wrestling for bringing positive recognition to professional wrestling through work outside the ring. James C. Melby Award First presented to Jim Melby himself in 2006, this award recognizes excellence in professional wrestling journalism. Lou Thesz Award First presented in 2007, this award is given to an individual in wrestling who has taken the skills of professional wrestling into the realm of public service. George Tragos Award First presented in 2011, the award is given to an exceptionally competitive wrestler who has adapted his wrestling skills and competitive nature to excel in Mixed Martial Arts. Inductees & Honorees 1999 *Frank Gotch *Ed "Strangler" Lewis *Lou Thesz *Verne Gagne *George Tragos - special honoree 2000 *Dick Hutton *Danny Hodge *Joe Stecher *Earl Caddock *Bobby Managoff - Frank Gotch Award 2001 *William Muldoon *Farmer Burns *Jack Brisco *Tim Woods *Tom Drake - Frank Gotch Award 2002 *Dick Beyer *Bob Geigel *Baron Von Raschke *Ed Don George *Ray Steele *Dan Severn - Frank Gotch Award 2003 *Billy Robinson *Maurice "Mad Dog" Vachon *Joe Scarpello *Georg Hackenschmidt *Jesse Ventura - Frank Gotch Award 2004 *Gene Kiniski *LeRoy McGuirk *Pat O'Connor *Brad Rheingans *George Scott - Frank Gotch Award 2005 *Antonio Inoki *Harley Race *Jerry Brisco *Earl McCready *Bill Miller *John Pesek *Gene LeBell - Frank Gotch Award 2006 *Bret Hart *Larry Hennig *Bob Roop *Dory Funk Sr. *"Iron" Mike DiBiase *Tom Jenkins *Nikita Koloff - Frank Gotch Award *James C. Melby - James C. Melby Award 2007 *Red Bastien *Steve Williams *Great Gama *Curt Hennig *Dale Lewis *Ted DiBiase - Frank Gotch Award *Bill Murdock - Lou Thesz Award *Mike Chapman - James C. Melby Award 2008 *Masanori Saito *Abe Jacobs *Stu Hart *Roddy Piper *Ray Gunkel *Leo Nomellini *Penny Banner - Frank Gotch Award *"The Wolfman" Jason Sanderson - Lou Thesz Award *Greg Oliver & Steven Johnson - James C. Melby Award 2009 *Nick Bockwinkel *Karl Gotch *Luther Lindsay *Bronko Nagurski *Ricky Steamboat *Fritz Von Goering *Ivan Koloff - Frank Gotch Award *Bill Kersten - Lou Thesz Award *Mike Mooneyham - James C. Melby Award 2010 *Stanislaus Zbyszko *Warren Bockwinkle *George Gordienko *Paul "Butcher" Vachon *Terry Funk *Mick Foley - Frank Gotch Award *Rene Goulet - Lou Thesz Award *J Michael Kenyon - James C. Melby Award 2011 *Dory Funk Jr. *Gorilla Monsoon *Jim Duggan - Frank Gotch Award *Jim Ross - Lou Thesz Award *Scott Teal - James C. Melby Award *Pat Miletich - George Tragos Award 2012 *Bill Apter - Jim Melby Award *Dan Severn - George Tragos Award *Don Curtis *Joe Laurinaitis - Frank Gotch Award *John Bradshaw Layfield - Lou Thesz Award *Kurt Angle 2013 *Adam Copeland - Lou Thesz Award *Chris Taylor *Jim Brunzell - Frank Gotch Award *Matt Hughes - George Tragos Award *Ric Flair 2014 *Diamond Dallas Page - Frank Gotch Award *Larry Hennig - Lou Thesz Award *Larry Matysik - Jim Melby Award *Randy Couture - George Tragos Award *Rick Steiner *Scott Steiner *Wilbur Snyder 2015 *Beth Phoenix - Frank Gotch Award *Brian Blair - Lou Thesz Award *Wade Keller - Jim Melby Award *Matt Lindland - George Tragos Award *Greg Wojciechowski *Jim Londos 2016 *Lex Luger - Frank Gotch Award *JJ Dillon - Lou Thesz Award *Dave Meltzer - Jim Melby Award *Chaell Sonnen - George Tragos Award *Bob Backlund *Joe Blanchard *The Iron Sheik 2017 *Stan Hansen - Frank Gotch Award *Terry Allen - Lou Thesz Award *Scott Williams - Jim Melby Award *Mike Van Arsdale - George Tragos Award *Dusty Rhodes *Paul Orndorff 2018 *Bruiser Brody - Frank Gotch Award *Booker T - Lou Thesz Award *Koji Miyamoto - Jim Melby Award *Ben Askren - George Tragos Award *Dan Severn *Owen Hart See also *WCW Hall of Fame *WWE Hall of Fame *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame *NWA Hall of Fame *Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame External Links Official Website Category:Professional wrestling Halls of Fame Category:Iowa wrestling Category:George Tragos/Lou Thesz Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame